


dust, turning

by watername



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: prince luke organa gets up, silently, and shoots until a small hand grabs him and throws him into the trash compactor. leia skywalker demands - is he trying to get himself killed? (mini-AU fic)





	dust, turning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from **thatdarkhairedgirl** : star wars, a prince, a smuggler, and a farmgirl from tattooine save the galaxy

1\. luke organa watches the destruction of his homeworld and shutters away, doesn’t say a word when a girl with dust still falling off her braids throws open his door and tells him to get up, don’t you know a rescue when you see one? and he gets up, silently, and shoots until a small hand grabs him and throws him into the trash compactor. is he trying to get himself killed? she asks. he looks for an exit only when the others do too.

2\. farmgirl leia skywalker, skinned elbows that increase their bacta budget every cycle, runs too hard into the knees of old man in mos eisley, and uncle owen pulls her away so quick she’s still stumbling, but there’s a voice assuring her he’s taken far worse hits before, gentle and kind, in her head.

3. “you’re a coward, you know that?” she spits at him, and he wants to tell her not everyone fits everywhere, tattooine desert junk shouldn’t feel so at ease on an ice planet, but here’s she’s doing it - and he’ll just leave. he’s got enough planets, enough people, that don’t give him this much grief - but, he doesn’t. 

4.  _luke_ , vader clenches his fist.  _i am -_ but he’s been silent for months, he doesn’t need things to be spoken to know the truth. he doesn’t make a sound when he lets himself fall. 

5\. let me see your face, vader begs, and leia thinks of the desert sea, the loneliness of thirst, when she tugs his mask free and lets herself see her father again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a common AU, but i love it and love getting to play in it.


End file.
